<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stage Kiss by Rainboq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959336">Stage Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq'>Rainboq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Prompt Fic, Romeo and Juliet References, kiss prompt, on stage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love <i>was</i> in the script.</p><p>Prompt 36: ““We can never be together” kiss”</p><p>Ship: WardChase</p><p>Suggester: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswordlesbian">TheSwordLesbian</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://rainboq.tumblr.com/">To see when I'm doing prompts next and the other kinds of guff I post, follow me on Tumblr.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Chase/Dana Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stage Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><em>You’re doing fine Vic, being super into her is totally in character. “If</em> I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dana’s smile definitely did nothing to ease her thundering heart. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile gracing Dana’s lips turned a little wry and it felt like for all the world that it wasn’t for the audience. The slightly lopsided nature made the hand holding her Juliet’s very sweaty indeed. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Come on, slow and steady here. Don’t think about what’s coming.</em> Victoria followed her blocking, moving closer to Dana and doing her best to ignore how warm her costume was getting. “O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.” Dana was a great actress, her cheeks barely hinting at a blush despite the truths Victoria had learned when they were alone in the dressing room after their first couple rehearsals.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite her best efforts, her voice wavered just ever so slightly as she leaned in. “Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their lips met and tingles raced through Victoria, only for them to part so quickly. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dana’s eyes twinkled in the stage lights as she pressed in closer. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Victoria’s traitorous voice wavered again and she could feel herself sweating from the heat and intensity of it all. “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss may have been in the script, but the tongue Dana slipped in sure wasn’t.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Unbetaed, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>